I'll Wait For You
by kittenkvs
Summary: HPDM at an older age. What happens when they're attacked on a raid? WARNING: Character death DRARRY one shot. I wrote this to see if I could make you cry :D


I'LL WAIT FOR YOU

AN: Everyone else writes one, I feel like it's obligatory for Drarry. Lexi, if you're still out there, read the warnings and I apologize.

WARNINGS: Character death and feels for Ron and Draco

Draco shifted his weight and sobbed a little in pain. Harry slumped against the wall beside him, dead and the main source of anything he would call pain. Harry Potter had finally died, at age 65. Draco studied him while he waited, noting the dark gray over the man's ears. Draco had no real wrinkles to speak of but Harry's were developing. He had little crinkles around his eyes from smiling so often. Draco wished, at this moment, he would raise his head and smile at him now as he so often had over their lives together. Draco could breathe when Harry smiled at him. He remembered how Harry had smiled when he'd first called him Harry. He began to see those moments now. He saw Harry smiling at him as he'd limped out of the Forbidden Forest in the final battle, when he'd grown the courage to propose, smiling as he said his vows, when their children were born. The last smile he saw was Harry's as he'd taken the disemboweling curse made for Draco. It was his triumphant smile, it said "ha, ha, I won." Draco had seen that very same smile every morning when Harry woke up.

Draco loved Harry so much it hurt. It was a good hurt but more than what he felt right now. He edged a little closer still to his husband's body and lifted a bloody hand to lift Harry's chin and place a kiss on his cold lips.

"Harry," he scolded, "you're an idiot. Did you really think I'd run?" He slid down the wall, laying his head on Harry's chest and effectively ignoring the smell. All he could smell was the cologne Harry wore specifically for him.

Draco thought of their children, all sitting at home right now, no doubt. Some were eating with their families, others probably pulling pranks. He could see his one grandchild running around and threatening people with Draco's wrath. He had never been so proud of anything more than his family. He slid a hand up and took Harry's in his, intertwining their fingers as they always had.

"They're coming in now, Harry." He smiled, nuzzling the chest that would no longer lift beneath his cheek every night. Ron Weasley kicked in the door, sending it flying from its hinges. He looked horror stricken and slid to their sides.

"He's gone." Draco rasped, lifting his other hand to point, "they're still here, Weasel, go! GO! I- I'd never make it without him anyway." Ron nodded then went to go and stopped. He knelt down and had tears running down his face.

"You be sure to tell Harry we all love him." Draco nodded, nuzzling Harry's chest. Their children were grown. They could lean on each other now and Draco had given them everything. They needed him but he needed Harry more now that they were grown.

"I love you, mon amour." Draco sobbed, kissing Harry one last time. There was no guarantee they'd go to the same place and he had to let Harry know. Just in case. He suddenly worried he hadn't said it enough. He let the pain wash over him and stopped fighting. The next thing Draco saw was white. Everything was white. It came to Draco in flashes like a camera.

FLASH.

Hermione was sitting on him, doing muggle CPR and screaming.

FLASH.

St. Mungo's Healers were taking over, hurrying around in their green robes.

FLASH.

"He wants to be with Daddy."

FLASH.

Harry stood and smiled. He'd been sitting cross legged in the white, elbows on his knees. Harry was younger now. He wore nice black robes and that beautiful smile as he scrambled up. Draco was glad that Harry was clumsy even in death, he loved that about him.

"I waited for you." Harry smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Draco gave Harry his own brilliant smile, leaning their foreheads together.

"I missed you."

"Come on," Harry grinned. The limp from the war had worsened with age and now was gone. He stepped lighter, freer, like he hadn't done since Hogwarts. In fact, Harry was almost skipping as he pulled Draco onto the train of the white King's Cross. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

MISCHIEF MANAGED

AN: Did you cry? I was going for cry. Tell me in the reviews, I need to know! Oh, and if you want a good cry go read Colors, it's Drarry and in my Favorites list. Sigh. You were warned.


End file.
